Meet Dusk
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Near finds a husky and gets to keep him. But where's Mello and what secrets is Near hiding? I don't own the original idea okay? MelloXNear
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Disclaimer:**

**This idea wasn't started by me. The story a dog's life gave me this idea.**

**I also don't own Death Note.**

**MNLMFangirl**

**Mello's P.O.V.**

I had gone into the woods for a nice walk when I suddenly began to feel faint. I started walking back towards the orphanage, that's when I blacked out.

I woke up who knows how long later. I open my eyes to see….. Dog paws… I try to move my hands but the dog paws move instead. Ah! I have dog paws! No fingers! Ah!

I jump to my feet only to find myself standing on four legs.

Don't tell me I turned into a fucking dog!

I turn around in a few circles trying to get a better look at myself. Sure enough I am a dog. Not just any dog…. A pure bred husky!

(Go here to see what he looks like, just add blue eyes. . )

Oh god what did I do to deserve this!

I bark and start running back to the orphanage.

Matt will help me!

I find Matt at the edge of the forest by the orphanage, he's behind a tree. About to take a smoke.

I race over to him and bark and whine.

He glares at me and shoves me away. He then kicks me in the gut. "Dumb dog. Get out of here."

I yelp and whine. Quickly standing I run off to the orphanage and around the corner of the orphanage.

Once there I stop and pant. I try walking but my stomach hurts and I whine in pain. Man Matt kicked hard.

I hear someone softly crying, my ears perk up.

I turn my head to the direction it was coming from.

It was coming from a small patch of woods that grew on the side of the orphanage.

I cautiously creep my way over towards the sound. Following it.

Who is that crying? I wonder.

I finally reach where the sound is coming from.

The orphanage barely visible behind me.

My ears still perked I looked over a bush to who was crying.

Leaning against a tree, crying, was Near. He looks so upset.

I expected myself to feel happy I finally get to see him showing emotion. That doesn't happen. Instead I find myself tilting my head feeling worried. Why is he so upset and not to mention crying?

The pain in my stomach is gone now and I make my way over to him.

As soon as he hears the bushes rustle he looks up.

Our eyes meet and I lower myself, crawling towards him. I don't want to scare him.

He doesn't move, not knowing how to react and tears still falling down his face.

I lay my head on his lap and let out a soft whine.

A little hesitantly he reaches his hand towards me.

I lay there still and relaxed. Waiting for him to do something.

He puts his hand on my head.

I expected myself to hate it. I mean come on its fucking Near touching me! However I actually like it. Its nice and now understandable why dogs like to be paid attention to.

What am I doing! This is my rival for crying out loud!

Near sniffles and starts to pet me.

All thoughts of how I hated him and anything related to that race out of my mind.

He runs his hands through my fur and I wag my tail. This feels sooo nice!

**Near's P.O.V.**

I don't know what I was doing really.

I know I am petting a stray dog, a husky. But why is unclear to me.

This husky seems to care about me though. It's starting to make me feel a little better actually.

It raises its head to look at me as my hand stills.

I lean down and wrap my arms around its neck; gently.

I've never hugged anyone since I came here…. Until now.

The husky rests his head on my shoulder as if to hug back.

My tears start to go away and inside I feel…. Happier…. Calmer…..

The dog takes a step back, it turns it head and licks my tear stained face.

I smile softly and remove my arms from its neck. I wipe my eyes with the cuff of my sleeve.

The husky wags its tail, tongue lolling out the side of its mouth.

I giggle and the husky licks my face again.

"Near?"

Rodger.

My head snaps back to the direction of the orphanage.

He's standing just at the edge of the forest looking for me.

I look to the husky and it meets my eyes.

It tilts its head, tongue away in its now closed mouth.

"I have to go." I tell the husky.

I stand and take a step away. Only to feel a tug on the bottom of my shirt.

Looking back I see that the husky had grabbed the edge of my shirt in its mouth; its standing now. Its eyes watch me pleadingly.

There is no harm in bringing a dog right? Maybe this one will help me.

I glance back at Rodger then turn my attention to the husky.

"Come boy." I tell him and pet his head softly.

He lets go of my shirt and wags his tail vigorously.

I smile and head to Rodger, husky in tow behind me like a shadow.

"Near! What were you doing in the woods! Never mind that! What's with the dog!" Rodger snaps at me. Its not like this is the first time.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

Near's number one and my only hope right now. Rodger is bound to let Near keep me….. right?

My eyes widen a touch when I hear Rodger snap at Near. Why would Rodger do that?

"Rodger… This dog is staying with me." Near tells him calmly and twirls his hair. His other hand hanging loosely at his side.

I go over and tap his other hand with my snout.

His hand comes to rest on the top of my head.

"Are you challenging my authority!?" Rodgers voice is furious!

I lick Nears hand as I feel it flinch very softly.

I should've noticed before. When he flinches it's only his hands not his body. That's how much control he has over his body, interesting.

"Rodger. He stays and I will continue to work but harder." Near keeps his eyes on Rodger.

He sighs. "Fine but you must finish everything I gave you for tomorrow morning. I will be coming to check on your work at curfew." With that he walks off.

Near looks down at the ground.

I whine and butt my head gently against his leg. "What's wrong?" I whine.

He looks at me scratches under my chin like someone would to a cat.

It feels just as great as the other times he pet me.

"You get to stay with me now boy." He tells me softly.

I wag my tail as hard as I can. I jump onto my hind legs and lick Nears face twice before falling back to all fours. Standing like that isn't easy.

He laughs softly then kneels in front of me. "I should probably give you a name hey?"

I watch his face wondering what he is going to call me. As long as it's not a fucking stupid retarded name! I'll bite him if he does that!

"How about…." He pauses in thought. "Dusk?"

Not bad actually. It's unique and not something someone would expect. I can live with it.

I bark and wag my tail.

Near smiles that adorable smile of his. "Dusk it is! Come on boy lets go inside. As long as you don't make a mess inside alright?"

I have to be 'housetrained' or else I'll be kicked out. Got it.

Near leads me into the building and up to his room.

As soon as he reaches his room he makes sure I'm also inside then closes his door.

I look out the window.

The sun is starting to set outside.

Near looks outside as well. His calmness is coming off him in waves. So dogs can feel what their owner is feeling.

Suddenly I feel a small wave of panic roll off of him and he quickly shuts his curtains.

I look at him and he's trying to calm himself down, going to his desk that's against the wall.

I follow and as he sits in the chair I lay on his feet. They feel warm but cold, well it was kinda cool outside today.

I can hear him start to work and I close my eyes. Drifting off into a light sleep.

I awoke when the door banged open.

It's now dark and the only light on is the desk lamp on Nears desk.

Waves of aggresivness roll off the person standing at the door.

My fur rises and I turn my head to see who had come in.

I felt protective of Near and whoever just came in seems like he wants to hurt Near.

**AN:**

**I know I have stories I need to work on but I just really wanted to start this one!**

**I hope you guys like it so far and please read 'it's a dogs life' I believe its called actually.**

**I was going between a German shepherd, husky, golden retriever and blonde lab to turn Mello into. I hope you like my choice.**

**Have big plans for this story but I'll let it write itself like I do with my other stories.**

**Review please.**

**MNLMFangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

There at the door stood Rodger.

I crawled out from under the desk and Near stood up.

"Rodger." Near greeted emotionlessly.

Roger walked into the room head held high. "What are you doing?" He asked Near.

I keep myself ready to attack if he harms Near. Something wasn't right….. not right at all here. And no it's not that I am dog, I'm talking about between Near and Rodger.

"I was just about to take a small break." Near answers him. The waves coming off him contradict the tone of his emotionless voice. He's scared but staying strong.

"No!" Rodger suddenly slaps Near. "You are not to have any breaks." He smacks Near across the head so harshly Near falls backwards.

I snarl and clamp my jaws on Rodgers arm.

"AH! Dumb mutt get off of me!" Rodger cried out in pain.

I can taste his blood and my teeth scrape bone. I refuse to let go as he tries to pull his arm away.

**Nears P.O.V.**

My head hurts from the hits it's taken and the impact on the wall.

I sit up and put a hand to my head. I try to concentrate on whats going on instead of the pain in my head; the pain is really minor compared to other times. Not only with Rodger but other orphans and from before Wammys.

Dusk has his teeth clamped firmly onto Rodgers arm and Rodger is attempting to get him off.

Suddenly Rodger does manage to get Dusk off of him and throws Dusk into the desk.

Dusk gives out a yelp of pain and whimpers.

Anger. Anger started to grow. "Last time." I stand up. My eyes hidden by the shadows of my bangs but they couldn't hide my glare of death. "I can take pain and may seem like a complete push over. Only because I know how to deal with it. But…." I slowly started to advance towards Rodger. "But this is the last time I see someone I care for get hurt!" I couldn't think anymore.

A voice enters my head. 'Do you need help baby brother? You know we will come right away if you need us.'

Twin telepathy. Me and my twin share that and can communicate through our minds.

'I want to try this by myself' I respond in my head.

Rodger glares at me. "What are you gonna do about it! Hm?"

I look at Rodger. I hope he knows he messed with the wrong guy.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

I raise my head as I come back into reality.

"Ugh my head." I whine softly.

Near….?

I look to where I had last seen him. But he's gone!

Near!

I leap to my feet and hear a crack behind me.

Turning I saw the most surprising thing ever.

Near had Rodger on the ground and Rodger's face is contorted in extreme pain.

Near growls, his eyes covered by shadows from his bangs. He looks so dangerous!

"Never again will I stand by unable to help someone that I care about!" Near spat in rage. "You will pay for it." He puts a foot against Rodgers neck. "Now I suggest you leave or I will kill you for everything you've done!" Near steps off of Rodgers body.

Rodger takes one look at Near then he hobbles out of the room. Gritting his teeth in pain and staying stiff. "Oh you'll pay big time." He says just before Near closes the door, keeping him out of the room…. For now….

Near goes over to his bed and sits. Head down and sighs.

I go over to him and jump onto the bed next to him. I lick his cheek as if to ask what was wrong.

"He'll kill me Dusk." He starts to unbutton his shirt.

I watch and I whine when I see whats under his shirt.

Scars and bruises. There is new bruises forming on his chest and stomach. Most likely from attacking Rodger or something. Oh whatever had given him the rest of these are just terrible!

I can't even begin to imagine where they came from.

Near looks at me, his eyes look dead. "Oh Dusk. What am I going to do? If I go back to my home town I run the risk of being killed. Or tortured then killed. But if I stay here I am as good as dead when Rodgers done with me." He sighs.

Looking deep into his eyes I can see the tiredness there. Does he get any sleep the way Rodgers been treating him? The abuse, the tons of work and whatever else.

I feel extremely guilty for everything I did to Near when I was a human. Right here and now I swear to never do anything harmful to Near!

He looks at his feet and sighs. "I see no choice. I'll have to leave. Wherever I end up going it doesn't matter. At least it'll be safer than this place….. hopefully…." He stands and goes over to his dresser.

I jump down from the bed and follow him. I come up beside him so the hand that's dangling beside him now lays on my head.

He looks down at me and I wag my tail. "It's going to be a long journey boy. You are coming with me."

I bark and I'm so happy I think my whole back end is wagging!

Near laughs which is music to my ears. He pets me and I lick his face.

He grabs something from the top of his dresser. He puts it around his neck then grabs something else.

I inspect what he put around his neck.

A necklace, a pentagram charm on a medium sized chain for necklaces. The metal looks older but something seems to be coming from the necklace. I can't quite tell what it is though. Black magic? Maybe? Does it even exist?

"Here boy." Nears tone is so kind. The soft and caring side of him, its adorable! He's adorable!

Something is put around my neck. Loose enough that it won't hurt me and tight enough it wont be slipped off easily.

I look down at it. All I can see through my fur is that it's another necklace. This one is a strong durable looking chain and the charm is also strong looking. The charm is a black birds wing with clear jewels in the shape of a lightning bolt on it. It gives off some kind of energy as well but I feel happy. Near gave this to me and it is great!

I lick his lips not caring that I was dog.

Near smiles and pets my back. After that he gently pats my side. "You're my good boy." He then gets on his knees and wraps his arms around me gently. "The best dog and friend anyone could ask for."

I lay my head on his shoulder and let my tail wag.

He pulls away and smiles. "Now lets get out of here."

"Yes!" I bark. I will run away with you to get you away from this hell hole!

Near buttons up his shirt as I watch.

We sneak out the door and down the hall towards the front door.

So far no one has seen us and the halls seem empty. So silent and dark.

We reach the front door when footsteps start approaching us. Also a wheel chair.

"Stop them now!" Rodgers voice echo's in the empty space.

Two teachers run towards us.

Near bursts through the door with me at his heels.

We won't be able to just keep running from those teachers!

Something red catches my eye. Looking I see that it's a red wagon.

The red wagon me and Matt used not to long ago. I had tied a rope to the handle then made Matt hold onto the ropes loop and pull me around. We were bored and no one was around to see us.

I bark to Near getting his attention. I run over to the wagon and manage to get the loop around my neck.

Near understands and looks to the teachers trying to get through the door at the same time, but they got stuck. They're almost out now.

Near runs over and gets into the wagon, fitting nicely as far as I can tell.

I start running just as the teachers get unstuck and come after us.

I'm pulling the wagon with Near in it and its not that hard. I guess since husky's are used to pulling sleds its understandable itd be easy.

The teachers tail us, running on their own two feet.

Big mistake!

I pick up my pace, gaining distance from them. I keep running not bothering to look back. I can feel Near's light weight in the wagon and I would know if something happened back there; if the weight gets lighter or heavier.

We are now running out to open road. The city and orphanage behind us.

**Near's P.O.V.**

We leave the teachers in the dust and I smile.

'Brother. I am coming!' I send the message to him.

I get to be with my brother and sister again after being separated from them for so long!

**AN:**

**Hope you guys have liked it soo far. **

**I hate Rodger btw. Just so you're aware.**

**I imagine Near as a good fighter so he took down Rodger haha!**

**Near would've done that sooner but he didn't because he hadn't snapped.**

**Seeing Mello (Dusk) get hurt by Rodger was enough for him to snap.**

**More about Nears past in the chapters to come**

**Review.**

**MNLMFangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sin's P.O.V.**

I look down at the charm of my necklace. A Light almost white green immortality symbol.

Thinking back, I remember when our parents gave us all four necklaces.

_FLASHBACK:_

_The town had been forced into poverty and slavery._

_Everyone who lived there was always forced to watch them; the country that forced them into how they are, kill. Every day at least three of the towns people were killed this way. Some had their heads sliced off, others were hanged, some were shot to death, others stabbed and so on. Any way that the tormentors could kill the towns people; they would use it as they please._

_Many towns people were staring to fall ill from an unknown sickness. At first it had gone unnoticed, but after it claimed more and more… Well the tormentors noticed._

_A man; who was only a little sick from the illness, stood outside the door where the tormentors were having a meeting. The man was extremely thin, pale, and scarred on his bare torso. He had really light blonde curly hair that was dusty much like the rest of him. All he had for clothes was torn dusty grey pants with no pockets. He puts his ear to the door. His mismatching brown and winter blue eyes glance around to make sure hes not caught. Hearing something that he knew would mean trouble, he gasped softly. He ran away, back to his families falling apart home._

"_Children." He called from the door way._

_Three children came running towards him. All three of them dusty and a little scarred._

_Six year old twins that only have, eye color, attitude, likes, and clothing color difference, approach together. Their hair in the same style as their fathers but the color of their mothers hair._

_A three year old girl follows the twins. She has her mothers hair and a completely different taste in clothes from the twins. Her eyes are also different, instead of brown or grey, her eyes are a winter blue color._

_Their mother walked over to her husband. She had long dusty straight white hair that goes down to her waist. Her eyes were as grey as the stormy thunder clouds. The only clothing she had was a dusty, slightly torn, summer dress. The spaghetti straps showed the scars on her arms and some on her torso._

"_What is it father?" The twins ask in unison._

_The father goes over to a small desk by the door. Taking the rusted silver key from the top of the desk, he unlocks the only drawer. He opens it and takes out four metal necklaces. He goes back over to his three children. "These are very important. These are why the evil guys came to our town. I was put in charge of keeping them safe, they are our towns jewels. They are very powerful, each with their own powers. If used by a member of our family or given to someone by the original owner, it can control nature. It may not look like it but its true. Each new owner must learn on their own how to use them. The chains don't matter, it's the charms that hold the powers." He holds up a necklace with the charm of a light green almost white immortality symbol. "This one controls earth, such as the ground, plants and rock." He gives that one to the oldest twin, putting it around his neck._

_He holds up two more necklaces. One is a necklace, a pentagram charm on a medium sized chain for necklaces. The metal looks older. The other is a strong durable looking chain and the charm is also strong looking. The charm is a black birds wing with clear jewels in the shape of a lightning bolt on it. "The pentagram controls fire. The other one controls weather." He puts those two necklaces into the hands of the younger twin._

_Holding up the last necklace now, he glances at it. It's a silver black and pink charm that is on a small silver chain. The charm's outside has spiky looking edges pointing out from all around the charms circle. Inside the circle is black, a silver star that makes the circle into a pentagram sits in the middle. On the outsides of the star is silver writing that can't be red and looks ancient. In the star there is pink jems, one slightly bigger one in the center and one on each side of the star that points out. The other jems look like they are surrounding the slightly bigger jem. "Now this one was my favorite. I liked it because it's very interesting looking. It controls water." He hands it to his only girl child. "Keep it safe. Keep all of them safe. Now you guys are to run into the forest just outside of town. Wait there until you see the town destroyed. As soon as you see that run away from the town as far as you can. Go to the next city and there will be F. He is from Wammys orphanage and a dead friend of mine. He lives in a wood cottage at the edge of town. He and I made a plan to keep these necklaces safe when the time comes. I would give you three the necklaces and you guys would go to him. He'll split you guys up, one will go to his trust worthy friend." He points to the girl. " one will go to Wammys orphanage." He points to the younger twin. "And one will stay with F." He points to the older twin. "Good luck my children._

_End of flashback_

We did exactly as our father told us to.

Rai, our younger sister went off with the friend, Nate my twin went to Wammys orphanage and I Silver stayed with F.

F took care of me and taught me many many things while I was with him. But I always missed my siblings.

I was only able to keep contact with my twin through our telepathy. We shared news on what had gone on in our lives since the last time we talked.

The head master Rodger was abusing my poor twin. I wanted to go down there and teach Rodger a lesson….. but I couldn't.

F said that if I go and our family was found out about then we would be forced into slavery and used as weapons.

I didn't want that for my siblings.

F died when I was eight so I left and found Rai.

Rai joined a group called the Shadows. They are like a mafia group but not as evil, they are also kinder than mafia. But they are still like the mafia.

She has her own place in an area of apartments that are owned by the Shadows.

I'm allowed to stay with her in her home.

The Shadows leader has a thing for her and she has the Shadows wrapped around her finger.

I look over to Rai as she comes into the living room.

She wears a dark grey t-shirt with a white skull in the center of it. Her t-shirt is ripped in a few places to show off a little more skin, as a fashion design. You can see a little bit of her black tank top like bra from the rips, but she doesn't care. She wears black short shorts and light brown knee high boots. She has snowy white hair that goes down to her waist, it's silky soft and brushed well. Her eyes are a winter blue color and she wears dangle skull earrings.

Currently we are waiting for Nate our brother.

He said that he was coming and told me all about this dog he has named Dusk.

Truth be told I really would like to see this dog, he sounds like one heck of a dog.

"Hey Sin. How far is he?" Rai asks me.

Silver River is my real name but I like to be called Sin.

"Last I checked they were reaching the middle of town. So id say about twenty minuets depending on what path they take." I answer then turn to stare at the street and field outside the window. My eyes darting back to her every now and then.

"Okay. I notified the Shadows leader to let him know I'll be having my other brother over." She disappears into a hall then comes back holding three pistols.

"What's those for?" I ask her, my full attention on her now.

"Just in case weapons." She holds one out to me. "I know you love to use your self made scythe as your weapon of killing and defense. However you should have this just in case you don't have your other weapon around or you need to shoot something further away."

"Fine." I sigh and take the pistol. I put it on my lap not really wanting to try to find a spot on my body for it. I'll worry about it later.

"The other one will be for Nate when he gets here." She puts one pistol in her shorts pocket; the barrel into the pocket and the handle sticking out.

"I'm not an idiot." I turn back to the window.

"I know. Didn't mean to say that out loud." I hear her footsteps telling me shes walking away.

"They found a short cut. They'll be here soon." I say the message out loud to Rai as my mind receives it from Nate.

Soon our brother will be back and we will be back together as family

**AN:**

**Ugh I hate car sickness.**

**Hope you liked the chapter though.**

**I started writing this yesterday at school then fixed it and completed it on my laptop, so I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**Review please**

**MNLNMFangirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mello's P.O.V.**

I follow Nears directions.

I don't know where hes taking us but he knows where hes going.

Theres a yawn behind me.

I slow down and glance back at Near. He looks so tired! How could I not have noticed before?

"Keeping going straight Dusk. Almost there. Stop at dark brown apartments." After telling me that he yawns again.

He really looks like he needs to sleep. Badly.

I turn forward and follow Nears directions.

Finally spotting the dark brown apartments ahead, I slow to a nice walk. Panting slightly.

Reaching the apartments I stop completely.

Near gets out and takes the noose off from around my neck. "Good job boy." He smiles, such a cute smile!

I lick his face and wag my tail vigorously.

He stands, my eyes follow.

I wait for him like a loyal dog….. Crap am I going soft! Me! Nears loyal dog!? No fucking-

"Big brother!" A girl exclaims in excitement, bringing me from my thoughts.

Someone throws themselves onto Near, wrapping their arms around him. Near only stumble back a little.

I turn and growl at the person… the girl.

Nears voice stops my growling instantly. "Little sis!"

I look at the girl up and down.

This is Nears little sister?!

**Near's P.O.V.**

Rai's so happy to see me, just like I thought she would be.

"Come on! Sin is waiting inside!" She smiles up at me then turns to look at Dusk.

"Alright." I nod softly. "Come on Dusk." I head inside and Dusk follows at my heels.

Rai following behind us.

Sin is leaning against a wall by the entrance to Rais apartment when we enter. His chocolate brown eyes sparkling in happiness. He looks me up and down as if to check me out. Sin looks exactly like me except he has chocolate brown eyes, that turn red whenever his eyes are in darkness of any kind. And his clothes are tinted blue. "Welcome little brother." He smiles and comes over to me.

We hug. "Its great to be together with you guys again."

**Sin's P.O.V.**

"I'm so glad were back together as well" I pull him closer, being cautious of any wounds that could be tender.

Rai joins in on our hugs.

Dusk whines and noses my leg.

I look down at him. "Getting jealous boy?"

Me, Rai and Near all laugh at that.

I reach down and pet Dusk. He's such a kind dog but a good protection dog, Near explained that to me.

Rai walks further into her home and Near follows her.

Dusk follows at Nears side and I smile. What a loyal dog he is.

I follow them to the living room and I sit on the couch.

**Melos P.O.V.**

If his siblings are alive not to mention living on their own, why was Near at the orphanage?

I look at Nears brother, he looks so much like near but at the same time not. Even their voices are close, Nears brothers voice just sounds different… its actually hard to explain how it is, you just know as soon as he speaks.

Nears brother runs his fingers through his hair. I wonder if that's his habit instead of twirling his hair like Near.

I turn back to Near.

He's looking at a framed picture that's on the wall.

Nears little sister comes over to him and looks at the photo. "Thinking about them?"

"Yes." Near answers in a soft voice.

I walk around and peer at the photo.

It's a man and a woman. Their parents most likely.

"Damn! Why did they have to be killed by those fucking retards! I swear they'll pay in the worst way for what they've done!" Sin growls angrily.

"I think about them every time I look at this picture." Nears little sister sniffles and falls to her knees, crying. "I miss them!" She whines.

Near crouches down and hugs here. His eyes soft, loving and caring. "Its alright Rai.." He strokes her hair and she cries on his shoulder.

He's so caring to his siblings. I've never seen him like this, hes so emotionless at the orphanage. They must be really close.

Rai's crying stops slowly and she hugs Near.

I wonder just how close are they?

**AN:**

**Hey guys!**

**Did my best while im sick, so hope you liked it.**

**I'll work on my other stories as soon as I can and will continue working on this one.**

**MNLMFangirl**


	5. Chapter 5

I curl up beside Near on the floor.

It's night time and Near's siblings are asleep.

Near pets my head. "Dusk."

I raise my head to look at Near.

"I should tell you what happened."

I lick Nears cheek.

"You see. Short version is that my home town was forced into slavery. We all were. At least three people were killed every single day. Right in front of us while we could do nothing to stop it. An illness started to spread, a deadly one. When the ones that forced us into low lifes found out… well when they found out they planned to destroy us all." He looks at his necklace's charm. "Our father gave us each a necklace and I go two. The one I am wearing and the one you have. They control the elements of nature. The attackers had been after these the whole time. We were forced to leave and as soon as the town was destroyed by a bomb we had to run. We ran for days, days in the wild and in the forest. Once we reached the next town then we were forced to separate without contact. However they didn't know that me and Sin had twin telepathy and can talk to each other through our minds. He found Rai and stayed with her. They waited for me to come back to them. Now I have reunited with them, thanks to you."

I push my nose against his lips and I feel like I am crying.

A bright light flashes before me and I am lifted into the air.

Lights flash all around me and I feel myself changing.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Mello falls to the floor in human form.

Near gasps. "Mello?"

Rai and Sin rush into the room. "Near!" They call.

Rai points her gun to Mello's head. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She growls.

"Wait." Near speaks up. "His name is Mello and he was turned into Dusk. Now he is turned back. Let him be."

Rai lowers her gun and Mello raises his head with a groan.

"Mello." Near mummers as he moves up to beside Mello.

Mello raises his head. "Near." He suddenly kisses Near on the lips. "Near I love you."

"You two look cute." Rai puts in.

Sin glares at Mello, for he has always loved Near as more than a brother.

Mello hugs Near. "I'm so sorry for everything that had happened to you."

"Mello…." Near smiles softly. "I've always loved you."

They share another kiss.

Rai turns and heads back up stairs. "Time to go to bed love birds."

Sin turns away and follows Rai.

Mello picks up Near bridal style and takes him to the couch, laying him down.

They fall asleep in each others arms and they lived a happy free life for the rest of their time alive. Along with Rai and Sin of course.


End file.
